Hot In Here
by Little-Katsu
Summary: NEVADA TAN/PANIK, YAOI. C'est les vacances après avoir enchaîné plusieurs concerts. Ils se retrouvent tous à Cuba. Rien de tel que la chaleur, l'océan, le sable blanc et les palmiers pour se laisser aller.


_BChaud. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Quelle idée aussi de se décider à aller dans le sud pour leurs vacances. Ils auraient pu choisir un endroit calme dans les montagnes ou simplement être restés chez eux._

_Eh oui, normalement, ils retournaient dans leur famille lorsqu'ils avaient des vacances après avoir enchaîné concerts sur concerts, profitant de ces petites occasions où ils n'étaient pas toujours avec les autres membres du groupe. Pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Non, c'était le contraire total. C'est juste que pouvoir s'éloigner pour se retrouver ensuite, c'était mieux que de rester continuellement ensemble._

_Hors, ils étaient maintenant tout les six au même endroit : sur une des nombreuses plages des Caraïbes. Rien de moins, rien de plus. Et il faisait très chaud, le soleil tapant assez fort, mais c'était chose qui était tout à fait normale._

_Tandis que Linke était tranquillement en train de lire un roman policier sur une chaise longue étendue sur le sable judicieusement placée pour faire face à l'océan en compagnie des affaires de plage de chacun des membres du groupe, les cinq autres garçons jouaient non loin de là au volley-ball. Aucun ne faisait exception à la règle : ils étaient tous uniquement vêtu de leur costume de bain et tous suait. Sauf peut-être Linke qui, abrité sous un large parasol, ne bougeait pas et n'était pas directement confronté au soleil._

« Linke, tu viens jouer? »

_Alors que le regard de ce dernier s'était levé de son livre pour fixer un point invisible devant lui, David s'était avancé vers lui, ayant profité du fait que le ballon avait été envoyé hors des lignes du terrain pour s'approcher de lui. Il avait le ballon de volley-ball tenu sur ses hanches et attendait une réponse de la part du bassiste. Réponse qui se faisait attendre. Son torse et ses genoux étaient parsemés d'une multitude de grain de sable, prouvant qu'il s'était certainement lancé au sol pour attendre le ballon à quelques reprises. _

_Le bassiste considéra la proposition en silence : rester assis sur sa chaise longue à lire le livre qu'il n'avait pas pu lire pendant la tournée ou bien se décider à se lever pour rejoindre les cinq autres garçons pour faire un peu de sport et se dégourdir les jambes. C'était deux choix qui étaient très tentant_

_Après quelques minutes de réflexion où les quatre autres membres de leur groupe commençaient à s'impatienter de ne pas voir David revenir avec le ballon, il secoua finalement la tête avant de lever de nouveau la tête pour adresser un sourire au guitariste qui le lui rendit volontiers._

« Pas là. La prochaine fois, ok. »

« D'acc'! Mais si ça te dit, gêne toi pas pour venir nous rejoindre. Faudrait pas trop écraser Juri, Franky et Jan, je crois que ça briserait définitivement leur fierté mâle. »

_Linke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Même à deux, David avec Timo, ils arrivaient à battre les trois autres jeunes hommes. Lesdits trois jeunes hommes semblaient être plus qu'épuisés de leur petit match de volley. Jan et Juri étaient tout deux étendus sur le sol, tandis que Franky était assis en indien, tous trois en train de souffler comme des bœufs. Timo, lui, n'était que quelque peu essoufflé et buvait tranquillement dans sa bouteille d'eau en attendant le retour de son coéquipier._

_Il reporta ensuite son regard sur David qui lui n'avait cessé de le regarder, toujours dans la même position qu'avant. À cette remarque, Linke vit ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Puis, il hocha simplement de la tête en faisant disparaître ses rougeurs._

« Si l'envie me passait, t'inquiète pas, je viendrai. »

_Le guitariste sourit. Puis, il tourna les talons en faisant crisser le sable sous ses pieds. Au petit pas de course, rejoignant son ami qui sourit en le voyant arriver. David lui lança le ballon et alla s'installer à l'autre bout du terrain, proche du filet, alors que le chanteur était en train de se préparer à faire son service comme s'il était un véritable professionnel._

_Linke les regarda jouer ainsi quelques minutes encore, remarquant qu'effectivement, le trio n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un trio parfait. Heureusement, il pouvait encore compter sur ses mains le nombre de fois où Jan et Franky se rentraient dedans à trop regarder le ballon et peu devant eux ou même les fois où Juri manquait de littéralement foncer dans le filet lorsqu'il se concentrait pour ne pas recevoir le ballon en pleine face ou quand il manquait de manger le ballon en pleine figure lorsqu'il se concentrait pour ne pas foncer dans le filet._

_C'était un véritable carnage. Le bassiste détourna alors son regard et le reposa sur son livre. Il ne lut cependant que quelques lignes à peine avant que ça ne l'ennui. Il n'était plus concentré dans son livre. Il avait été tiré de ce petit monde lorsque David était venu le voir. Pourtant ce n'était pas la faute de ce dernier._

_Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il reposa son livre sur la chaise et se redressa un peu pou regarder de nouveau le match. Il n'avait plus envie de lire, mais il ne voulait pas plus jouer au volley-ball et se griller au soleil n'était pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait le plus envie._

_Il promena son regard sur la plage comme à la recherche d'une activité quelconque. C'est après avoir longé de son regard la presque totalité de la plage qu'il remarqua un petit groupe d'adolescents en train de faire un château de sable d'une taille qui surpassait de loin ceux qu'il avait pu faire en étant haut comme trois pommes. Il était réellement gigantesque et, Linke ne pouvait que l'avouer, très beau. _

_Du moins, jusqu'à temps qu'une des filles trébuche et tombe sur le château en le faisant s'affaisser. Pourtant, les autres ne semblèrent pas en colère et ne tardèrent à éclater de rire, tandis que la jeune fille rougissait comme un homard, le derrière dans le sable humide et dans l'eau dans la tranchée faisant le tour de leur petit château. Elle ne prit pas de temps à se relever en poussant un petit cri qui se fit entendre de là où se trouvait le bassiste. Un crabe s'était peut-être fait prendre dans la tranchée. _

« Un château. C'est une bonne idée, _sourit Linke_. »

_Il se leva tranquillement en abandonnant là son livre et sa chaise. Puis, il s'assit en tailleur un peu à côté dans le sable, profitant toujours de l'ombre du parasol pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Il considéra un bon moment le sable, le menton prit entre ses doigts comme si il était en train de prendre une décision qui allait influencer tout son avenir. Puis, il se décida finalement à agir._

_Tranquillement, il se mit à quatre pattes dans le sable et commença à en ramener dans un petit tas qui allait être le cœur de son fameux château. Bientôt, il se retrouva avec un imposant tas de sable avec lequel il avait formé la tour centrale, la plus haute de toutes. Elle était ronde à la base, alors qu'elle se transformait graduellement en un carré presque parfait. La perfection n'était pas facile à atteindre avec comme seul outil du sable et ses mains._

_Il se recula ensuite, admirant son travail qui n'avait pourtant fait que commencer. Un petit sourire enfantin éclaira son visage. Puis, il commença à creuser autour de la tour du centre, faisant le petit chien en expulsant du sable partout autour. Il en balança même sur sa chaise sans vraiment s'en apercevoir._

_Une fois fier du résultat, il commença à faire un mur tout autour du château de sable en forme de carré. À chaque extrémité, il fit une petite tour ronde, trois fois plus petite que celle du centre, alors qu'un mur descendait tranquillement de chaque tour vers le faussé qu'il fit attention de ne pas remplir à force d'enlever le sable et de le lancer de tout bord, tout côté_.

_Avec une très grande concentration sur ce qu'il faisait, sa langue sortant légèrement de sa bouche en signe de concentration, il fit un petit trou dans le mur qui faisait face à sa chaise longue et qui allait faire office d'entrée pour ses chevaliers imaginaires. Il faillit casser son mur en croisant un peu trop haut, mais se rattrapa de justesse en remettant le sable où il était, le tapotant doucement pour qu'il reste bien en place._

« Fiou... »

_Il se redressa un peu en s'asseyant sur le sable. Son torse était complètement couvert de sable à force de se coucher sur le sol pour travailler sur son château. Il se trouvait même à en avoir une bonne part dans les cheveux. L'idée de faire le chien en train de creuser dans le sol n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, finalement. Il aurait de la difficulté à l'enlever lorsqu'il se laverait les cheveux._

_Il admira ainsi son château, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était bien faire de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait construit ce petit château à la sueur de son front et à la force de ses mains. Il se leva alors et regarda une dernière fois son château avant de se retourner pour demander aux autres de venir voir son chef-d'œuvre._

« Banzaiiiii! »

_Linke n'avait eut le temps que de se retourner qu'une tornade brune était passée à côté de lui en courant. Il ne se retourna pas et ne vit pas le massacre se produire. Son château tout écrasé sous le ventre du guitariste qui avait prit un malin plaisir à réduire à néant tous ses efforts._

_Le bassiste hésita à se retourner, ne voulant pas voir de ses yeux ce qui était advenu de son si joli château de sable. Il le fit pourtant tandis que les autres membres du groupe arrivaient à leur tour. De façon très lente, il tourna sur ses talons, faisant crisser le sable sous ses pieds. C'est là qu'il le vit : David était étendu de tout son long sur ce qui avait été son château et dont seul deux tours et une partie du mur qui les reliait restait._

« David! Mon château! Je vais te tuer! »

_Se tortillant sur le sol en riant comme un con, David s'arrêta cependant rapidement en entendant les paroles du bassiste. Il lui adressa un large sourire moqueur. Puis, il se redressa d'un coup et se barra en courant, tandis que Linke se mettait à lui courir après pour lui montrer ce qu'un briseur de château de sable méritait comme punition pour cet odieux outrage à sa création._

_Linke courut après son ami pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, passant parfois devant les quatre autres garçons qui étaient littéralement mort de rire, mais qui préféraient ne pas se mêler de cette petite histoire, ne voulant pas recevoir une pelleté de sable en plein visage comme le bassiste menaçait de le faire._

« Je vais t'apprendre à détruire mon château, David! »

« Pour ça, faudra que tu m'attrapes, _ria David en continuant à courir_. »

_Le bassiste finit tout de même par le rattraper. Il lui sauta dessus, s'accrochant à son maillot et le faisant basculant en l'attrapant finalement par les jambes. David ferma la bouche à temps pour ne pas manger un pâté de sable. Il ne se dégagea cependant pas de l'étreinte de Linke qui lui était monté dessus, alors qu'il s'était retourné sur le dos._

_Linke se lança lors dans une attaque de chatouilles. Rien de bien menaçant. Rien de bien méchant. Sauf lorsque les côtes de David finirent par lui faire mal tant il riait. Il tenta maintes fois de se défaire des mains du bassiste qui parcourait son torse, mais ne réussit à rien._

« Désolé. Désolé. Désolé, _s'excusa le brun en pouffant suite à de nouvelles chatouilles_. »

_Son homologue s'arrêta en bombant le torse, fier de lui pour avoir vaincu le brun. Il ne s'enleva pourtant pas de sur lui, ne voulant pas que ce dernier prenne le dessus et renverse l'attaque. Le rire du guitariste finit par se mourir dans sa gorge, alors qu'il calmait sa respiration qui était trop rapide et son torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement._

« Tu peux me laisser respirer maintenant? _sourit David à l'adresse de Linke_. »

_Celui-ci sourit à pleines dents. Il se leva tranquillement. Puis, une fois debout, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser de sur le sol pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre les autres. David ne se fit pas prier et la prit tout en se relevant. _

_Il se retrouva bien vite collé contre le torse sablonneux de son ami et esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé avant de se retirer de lui. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice avant de courir joyeusement vers le parasol où se trouvait les autres, tandis que Linke le suivait tranquillement en marchant, les joues ayant prit une légère teinte rosée qu'il chassa en secouant la tête._


End file.
